From Nos Astra, With Love
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Takes place before ME. Aethyta learns that there are a few benefits for working on the Matriarchs orders. And those benefits come in the form of an uptight matron that may or may not be working with Eclipse herself. AKA: On the Matriarchy's Secret Service, The Spy Who Loved Me (Benezia's POV), The Asari with the Golden Carnifax, Ilium Is Not Enough, Mass Relays Are Forever


**Benezia/Aethyta - James Bond-style**

_This was mentioned in the last thread, but I'll just throw it out there because this needs to happen. Badly._

_-Aethyta in the Bond-ish role, or an 00-agent, call it what you want. (Since she indeed was working as a spy for the matriarchs to spy on Liara.)_

_-Benezia in the Bond-girl role, as the client, or as the target, or whatever you want to make her, as long as the hot sex happens xD._

_I imagine this happening about two hundred years before the games, but hey._

_Here's some inspirational suggestions, previously mentioned:_

_From Nos Astra, with Love_

_On the Matriarchy's Secret Service_

_The Spy Who Loved Me (Benezia's POV)_

_The Asari with the Golden Carnifax_

_Ilium Is Not Enough_

_Mass Relays Are Forever_

_Bonus if:_  
_-If you manage to squeeze in the Aria/Tevos pairing too ;D._

_gogo!_

* * *

"_And if you were not in love?"_

"_I suppose it would depend on the person."_

* * *

She was just about to put her finishing move on her latest lover, when her omni-tool decided to sing a familiar tune. A relief, and a disappointment, considering who it was with her. Catching up with an old friend of an old bondmate was usually worth an afternoon of her time. Here in this anonymous hotel room, the walls nearly keeping out some dreary tune playing from one of the neighbors, Aethyta didn't feel the latest wound so neatly healing on her back.

This was what her years of work had gotten her, a fact she was conscious of as she saw another missed message from one of her daughters. Even for someone that had as few regrets as her, she was very conscious of how much time she'd wasted. From spending too many years with mercenaries and in clubs, to spending too many decades arguing with Matriarchs over the future of their race. A lot of bedmates lost over the years, from simply aging, or gunfire or being thrown out windows by biotics. A lot of friends dead by misadventure, assassins, and general diseases. When you were in pain, and feeling your age, you could remember things like that, no matter who you were.

"Yeah. This is Aethyta."

"The Matriarchs has been asking for you all morning. Where have you been?"

"Reviewing an old case, if you would believe that?"

"Is that what this one is?"

Aethyta barely cupped a hand around her omni-tool. "We'll have to take a rain check. I'll be there in an hour."

"…is that a hanar with you?"

"Make that an hour and a half."

The matron turned back to her partner, who seemed to light up immediately.

"Now, about that lunch…?"

* * *

The office was the same. Still depressingly quiet, the secretary still reluctant to give into Aethyta's charms. All tans and gilded lamps that had to have bugs in them to pick up on every word. There was a growing crick in her neck from that damn hotel bed that not even those tentacles had been able to help. And of course here she was, doing another job for a group she was no longer even sure she believed much in anymore.

Nothing ever changed.

But still she took the datapad.

"Are you saying that you guys might have actually convinced some poor maiden to join up with us?"

"Not a maiden." Tevos looked more irritated than normal. "A matron. Who spent enough time running around with the Eclipses.' If she's willing to join the matriarchs and help us-"

"Help us spy on goddess only knows. On maybe her old friends, colleagues? It sounds like a load of crap—"Aethyta finally stared down at the picture that datapad revealed.

Goddamn.

"She said she would join us. On one condition: that you went to Noveria and brought her back to us. Apparently, she trusts you. No, I don't get it either."

Fuck. Those dark lips, and that way she held her head, pure regal grace. That rack on her. "I suppose I can find some room in my schedule. If this is just a simple pick up. Any particular reason why she picked me?"

"From the dossier, it seems that she might be…smitten with you? After seeing a picture. Wait until she meets you." Tevos leaned back in her chair. "I almost wish I could be there for that."

"I'm sure I will surpass all expectations."

Tevos practically had to pry the datapad from her hands. "I asked a…an outside source to drop off something that I thought might help you."

Aethyta wiped her hands on her pants, already rising. "I think I have this covered."

So of course then one of her daughters walked into the room, complete with her usual eye rolling. Carrying a case, and neither pleased nor surprised to see her there.

Aethyta watched the glassy look go over the Councilor's eyes. "Oh, Tevos, did I show up at the wrong time? Do I even want to know what's in there?"

"Shut up, Mom."

It was funny the way Tevos' voice rose. "'Mom'? You never told me that. Even after you said your father was a han—of course. Of course Aethyta's your Mother. Goddamnit, Aria. Why did you agree so easily to this?"

"Not too easily, I hope. I always taught you to get your credit's worth."

Tevos was still lost in her rage. "Did you do all this to disturb me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Take the damn case. It's your standard kit. Make you don't turn the latches the wrong way or it'll explode."

"Thanks. That really helps me. Nice to see you besides on the holidays. Next time, bring your girlfriend along."

Aethyta took a special pride in being the only one who could make Aria become that annoyed. She was still that little girl that ran around, tugging at her father's tentacles, and so easily to embarrass. Funny, not matter how old your kids got, it was still hilarious to see them huff. "She is not my_ girlfriend_. How dumb do you think I am, she's in line to become the next asari Councilor for the Citadel? You think I'm going to become bondmates with someone who throws the C-Sec at me every time I miss an anniversary? I only showed up to give you this thing, and to ask you to stop telling me to talk to my sisters more."

The frost in the matron's voice was good preparation for Noveria. "Considering our 'anniversary' was last week, and you are still walking around free, I don't think you should worry."

"…not helping."

"We'll have a nice dinner. Aria will pay for it. Then I can show some holovids of when she was little. She used to be so cute back then."

* * *

Noveria was even still the same. Buildings carved into ice, with its people scurrying from one warmed room to the other. Still all secretive, with no one laughing or even drinking much. Aethyta made it up for them. Again, at another bar. Sometimes she felt like she was just scurrying from one job and one bar to another.

But after the day she'd had, Aethyta could use a few drinks. Enough to feel comfortable enough to loosen the tie wrapped around her throat in an attempt to fit in with the other workers here. All day spent talking to these close-mouthed bastards that wouldn't even tell you the time if you didn't own stock in their company. It would have been easier ripping out teeth, but she was here to keep her head low and pick up an agent.

An asari agent with connections and suppose hopes in politics, is Tevos' information had been correct.

…a gorgeous asari, who was currently sitting down and trying to catch her eye. In such a unsubtle way that had_ this_ asari over here laughing. How about this for continuing patterns and cycles? At least this time she was only a little tipsy, but she had her hotel information on her omni-tool all ready to go, and a room sure to be bugged and watched, and what the fuck, why not give any spies watching a show?

Of course, this was a trap. One big trap laid for her, but at least she might get actually laid form it.

This overdramatic robe that covered her face, purple and full of triangles that drew the eye, a long delicate face with a pretty mouth and a sharp nose. Tired, serious blue eyes that had her do a discreet double-take.

She felt like she knew those tits. Not intimately. But still. She had seen them before well enough to have the sight imprinted into her mind.

Aethyta summoned up a smirk, and two drinks. A saunter that made those eyes, dark blue, widen. "Hey there, sweet thing, you come here often?" It took a lot not to shudder at that. But she was nothing if not a professional.

"Agent Aethyta?"

"If you have any sense." She kept the leer on her face. "You won't use that name again."

She flinched. "Of course."

Way too young. Or a great actress.

That volus watching them was either a hopeful pervert, or a paid lackey of someone. From her experience, it could go either way.

"The dossier had little more than your picture in it."

"And that was all you needed?"

Her facial marking consisted of two slim dark lines over her eyes, and a faint mark on her chin. She was leaning forward, the tiredness gone and replaced by urgency. "What I need is to talk to you."

"I suppose you're going to come with me to my hotel room. Finish your drink, and look all flustered. Here, I'll undo some of the buttons on my shirt to help."

A double-take of her own. "Fine.

It felt strange to escort an asari to her hotel room. Years it had been since she'd been with someone of her own species, and they definitely hadn't looked like Benezia. Who had way too much of a stick up her ass to even play coquettish. Which was in some way also attractive. No giggling, just a flat steady glance that took her in, from the tips of her crests to her uncomfortable heels.

"Have you checked this room for any bugs?"

Aethyta collapsed headfirst onto the bed, rolling over slowly. It really didn't matter one way or another if the other asari saw up her grey business skirt. "Sure. But if someone really wants to have me followed and murdered and my body thrown into a snow bank, it probably won't be because of someone listening in on our conversation."

"Who do you think's spying on you?"

"I dunno. How about…some secretive double agent from Eclipse?"

"I was not with them. I had a few run ins, and learned several things about their organization. I specifically wanted to talk to you, due to your unique connection with the asari government."

Funny, how so many asari joined up with mercenary groups only to disavow them as soon as their tits went up a cup size. She smiled crookedly up at Benezia, waiting for more. From this angle, she at least got to see plenty.

After a brief pause, the blue-skinned asari pushed forward. "You're hardly silent on your issues with the Matriarchs."

"What of it? Are you asking if I'm a double-agent? If I'll turn on the asari government and go to the Eclipse?" She inspected a fingernail she'd hit with a datapad earlier, purposely, in an attempt to stay awake.

"No. Not exactly. What I want to know is how loyal you are to them?"

"You're asking me about my loyalty?"

"This is no game. Have the companies here hire mercenaries from Eclipse. Or mercenaries that are willing to tell anyone anything for a few credits."

"That may work in my favor."

"Our favor."

Aethyta lifted her hand away from her face. "What exactly are you planning here, Nezzie?"

Some real goddamn emotion beneath that exterior: a snort and roll of her eyes. "Don't call me that."

There was no smile on the older asari's face though. "What are you planning here, _Benezia T'Soni_?"

A flicker in dark eyes. She hadn't known that Aethyta knew her full name? Fear of something? Was she finally distracted by the cleavage before her? "I want your help with the Eclipse."

"To do what?" And why me, exactly, again?

Something twitched on that face, a question as she glanced towards the opulent left wall covered with paintings that Aethyta had checked the backs of. Twice, just to be sure. "What was that?"

Her biotics flared without a second thought, surrounding her.

So when the wall blew inward, the chandelier that she'd known was a death trap waiting to happen fell, and part of the ceiling collapsed, she wasn't hurt.

Huh.

Finally.

If the place was bugged, they had good timing. A bomb, simple, and needing basically no witnesses. Timed?

She watched the snow come in through the gaping hole, already growing high and stealing all the warmth from the room. It seemed to be a bad omen, in general. Besides the attempt on her life and on the life she was supposed to watch out for, unless of course she was a spy, in which case she was supposed to shoot her in the head or take her into custody for questioning.

Aethyta looked at the unconscious asari, who'd gone flying onto her bed. Practically ravaged, and not the way either had wanted or expected. Aethyta went over to her, checking for a pulse. Well. On the bright side, at least Benezia probably wasn't a spy. Or at least not a competent one to be wary of. Or she'd just been double-crossed and probably not going to feel too kindly to her benefactors after she woke up.

Thankfully her omni-tool hadn't been harmed, and there was always someone working the front desk. "Hi. I'm having a few issues with my room."

* * *

Ahead of them, a salarian droned on Noveria Development Corporation, about Binary Helex, a shady as hell company that according to the guide, was a gift onto the entire galaxy. Oh, but the sun shined truly out the ass of the Executive Board, who were all that was holy on this world.

Aethyta wanted to claw her own eyes out to escape this moment. There was nothing more boring in the galaxy than this. Not even hanar poetry was so awful. After eight hundred or so years, you'd think you'd learn patience, rather than comparing this moment to so many others of meaningless waiting.

And Benezia had hardly said a word since being brought back to consciousness. A bandage still neatly covered a cheek, and she attracted a few polite stares. She was a quiet one, sure of whatever was going through her mind. Which she had yet to share with Aethyta. They'd shared a room, and even a bed, but not an entire conversation.

Another source of frustration, right there. And not just the silence that led her to find herself babbling over breakfast, yeah, these are some excellent eggs, and wanting to just kill herself with a butter knife. She'd lost five hundred years, as soon as this asari had shown up. Reduced to a maiden, fifty –years-old with a crush on the prettiest girl at the academy. Just lying there, conscious of the space between their bodies, wondering what the hell was up with this. 'I don't want to be alone tonight. I would feel safer if you were here.' An old come-on that had resulted in them just lying there, actually hearing a clock tick on the wall above their too-small bed. Hearing the other breathe like, a miserable couple, yes, one that was getting ready for a divorce.

Her trying to flirt with Benezia had been met with an insulting stare. Apparently, for the other asari, nearly dying was supposed to be a deterrent to sex. So Aethyta was forced to lie there, conscious of every breath and what rose when she did so.

Benezia's voice, when she used it, sent this pathetic shiver over the base of her spine.

It made her feel like she'd gone years and years without a hard fuck. Wandering a desert of celibacy, drooling at the thought of even a hand sliding between her legs. Making out. Anything but slowly dying as sexual tension (on her end anyway) left her dry-mouthed and floundering.

"I'm pretty sure from the artwork that the protheans were a species made up entirely of the blind."

"…"

"So, tell me again why we're at this museum?"

"This is not a museum. We are on a guided tour. Which you would know, if you had been paying attention."

"I have been paying attention." Just not so much on specifics that didn't involve what Benezia was wearing and the way her ass looked in that suit. When it came to that, Aethyta could recall every line from memory. Delicious memory.

"Agent Aeth-please walk beside me if all you're going to do is stare at me."

And this still wasn't the worse date she'd ever been on.

Her profile alone was stunning, and how could one not admire it? "So. A guided tour of what, exactly."

"Noveria Development Corporation."

"Okay. I definitely heard that mentioned."

Was it that volus from before? And had she seen him even before the bar? Okay, he was definitely a spy.

Since Benezia seemed too busy acting superior to everyone, not even pausing over the volus, Aethyta decided to tell her. Seeing the blue asari frightened "Our old friend is here."

"He's been here for several minutes now. He, and that drell from the bar you were at last night."

"You were there too." _Looking for me. Still. I wasn't even drunk. Yet. What drell?_

"There is a reason for me asking you, of all people, to come here."

"Besides my startling good-looks and reputation that precedes me?"

"I'm not going to comment on that. I'm afraid I didn't just ask you here to solely just ask for your help."

"Really, in public? Shameless."

She didn't even bother to give their back and forth more of a chance to grow into something beautiful and snarky. A flat stare that took in everyone. But barely noticing Aethyta, and she had a split second to realize how pathetic her infatuation had grown. Then Benezia turned, with a Singularity that warped the air in front of her, to knock down what felt like half the building.

Apparently, she'd had enough of passively responding to being spied on. _I am plagued by explosions._

Dust in her eyes, coughing, feeling grit down the throat. Not even a surprise really, to find them being under attack. People screaming. Always that coldness this planet threatened.

It was also really worrying to be so turned on just seeing the vague shape of her form as she walked through this destruction. No wonder she'd refused to leave the second she regained consciousness, finding Aethyta above her, wiping down her face, telling her that she was alright, and to keep her voice down, oh, Doc, yeah, she's coming around. All this time, she'd been plotting and actually paying attention, and was one hell of a good biotic. An old asari commando?

…did she still have the outfit?

She trialed behind, watching the way the other asari balanced on the rubble. While she stumbled and nearly broke a damn ankle, as people ran past. Someone was definitely going to call out their mercenaries. Security was going to get tighter than, well, the matron's ass before her.

"Benezia. What the fuck?"

Those biotics also easily moved aside a table, desk, looking for a back panel on the wall. Whosever once-fancy office this was must have been a volus, considering the tiny opening that led to hopefully whatever T'Soni was looking for. Any of those shameless comments were justified when Benezia went to her knees to begin sliding through the panel. Not in a way that Aethyta appreciated in the least, however.

And then, of course, she found herself joining Benezia. Who was still keeping her mouth shut.

Why even follow her? For a chance to cop a feel, as satisfying at that might be? To…do her part with the asari government? Fuck that. She wasn't so stupid as to still believe that no, after all this time, the Matriarchs might really begin listening to her just for rescuing an asari that had connections with Eclipse.

Go back to the hotel room you got along a lot of ass kissing and a free week from the staff. Make a vacation out of this. Stay in and talk to your kids and get drunk and laid by a bartender with nice mandibles or biceps or someone with cute ass. Not her fight. Dirty her hands, for what?

Yet here she was, growling, hating the universe like some maiden who'd found out she couldn't hang out with her friends because she had to study. Crawling through a cave, dust on her crests and settling in.

And still, still not her worse night out.

At least Benezia hadn't tried to actually kill her. The tab was being picked up. No one had gotten pregnant, especially herself. No drowning in a jet pool. No justicars to pop up and send everyone fleeing just to make sure, even though it never helped with those guys. No one covered in paint and then thrown out to sea. Neither she nor Benezia had technically been shot at. A hovercar hadn't exploded with one of them in it.

Until they were able to stand in a chilly cave, snow piled up. Then you could hear a pistol going off behind them, as a warning. Going to get shot, probably by a volus, right in the back while she looked to Benezia for an explanation.

Eventually, the asari decided to grace Aethyta with words as they reached the end of their little underground trip. "This is why I brought you here."

She knew what the site of these crates meant, and what was inside. "Red spice smuggling. Duh. Shit, Benezia, half of this is legal on the asari worlds. All you need is a permit."

But she looked so thrilled at this, smiling. "But these are too few, for smuggling and selling on their own. Even you count the ones that have been moved. This is a splinter operation. Someone's been stealing from the top."

"So, what's the plan from here? Conquer and divide?"

For a moment, she allowed herself to think about them going undercover, delving into the smuggling ring. Two more mercenaries, careful of every word, in close quarters with the others. Slowly peeling away layers of deception until they found the truth, then blew everything up and killed the leader of the Eclipses. Just like she would have done even a hundred years ago. All while half drunk, and blatantly flirting with Benezia.

Then there were footsteps, echoing. Yellow armor, streaming in. Yeah, too damn few for the entire Eclipse to be involved. Small comfort.

Her biotics were followed it with the pistol. She missed her old shotgun, the grips comfortably little worn. Nothing better in the world than pulling the trigger on that thing and feeling the recoil of it pushing back almost gently into her shoulder.

On the bright side, there were no witnesses. No one to use as a hostage, as Benezia hung back, sticking to her hold-out pistol and biotics, ducking and weaving behind crates. If she knew that the cloud of red sand might do to her should she get a face full of it, the asari might have backed further away from it all.

Aethyta threw a cartridge full of the stuff towards one of the mercenaries, watching his head snapping back as she moved in closer. Feeling and hearing snow and dirt beneath her goddamn unfortunate heels. The screams of his companions as the sand got into their eyes really showed off the acoustics in the place. When they stumbled about, blindly, Aethyta showed them how unfortunate their decision to join the Eclipses and to specifically come after them had been. The ones that took off their helmets also learned from their follies. Or might have, had they lived.

…well, Benezia sure knew now about the effects of that stuff in your eyes.

Someone was pulling out a flamethrower, because that was brilliant in tiny quarters filled with snow. At least no one was using grenades. Benezia was hitting the flamethrower on rapid-fire, and when it exploded, Aethyta was the first to drop to dodge the fire and debris.

There went this suit.

Benezia looked weirdly shocked, for someone that had handled herself well. "You do not fight like other asari."

"My Dad taught me to fight."

"Your Father?"

"A krogan."

"That explains so much."

Aethyta was so busy watching the doorway, sure another fuck of a mess was about to occur, that she didn't notice the other asari coming up to her for a nice sloppy kiss that made her appreciate the crates stacked around. Getting shoved into those things was something she'd keep with her for a while. Not just a desperate grope, with tongue, but all controlling and confident. Devoured by that tongue, while those hands explored her as thoroughly as she'd done their new hotel room. Just barely cupping in parts, and making Aethyta lean into those hands. At least it was significantly warmer now.

Then Benezia was moving away, like it had been nothing. Smooth and calm, as Aethyta slipped down a few inches, and had to not be a pathetic mess clinging to a crate that would break beneath her unsteady hands. Chin_ wet_.

Her reward, for all this. Stupid, that she now thought it was worth coming here.

Making out in front of some dead Eclipse mercenaries. Some of which were still twitching. As ice melted around them, stained red from the sand and blood. She licked her lips, and felt remarkably disgusted by all of this. She'd seen this too many times, and the young asaris that were here did nothing to make her feel any better about this. Centuries spent doing this, centuries spent trying _not _to do this and regretting those earlier years.

"I never want to do anything like this again. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Next time, you warn me before you drag me off to some hell. Complete with flamethrowers."

"Alright, Aethyta. The next time I drag you into part of an Eclipse base, I will warn you beforehand."

"You're trying to act cute? What the hell was that even about? Who cares about some Eclipse in-fighting over crumbs? Why are you here, Benezia?"

"I have a score to settle here."

"With Eclipse?"

"With Noveria and the Eclipse."

"You want what, to clear out the corruption here? Because you could get rid of every stockholder, and it still wouldn't help. They'd find another planet. As for the Eclipse, there are always people who are going to pick up guns and shoot others for some credits."

"This group is different. This one-"

"Killed your Dad? Your Mom? A baby sister you'd sworn to protect?"

"No. This is the group that I was part of that now wants me dead."

* * *

They got some stares on the way back. The exhaustion wasn't anything exciting, but the blood sure was a change compared to the others walking inside the hotel. At least their room didn't have a chandelier.

"I'm guessing you want a drink…?"

"Vodka. No, just hand the bottle over."

"Jeez. You really can drink."

"Of course. This room has to be bugged, you know."

"Eclipse?"

"Matriarchs."

"And I thought I was the paranoid one."

Benezia grimaced. Either because of their conversation, or the drink.

Aethyta got a glass for herself, and felt actually professional as she loosened her tie. Even as she took the vodka bottle to fill her own drink. Standing here before the bar in this room that they'd checked repeatedly for any bugs. "I thought you weren't some double-agent? Or is it triple-agent at this point?"

"I am not. Once, perhaps."

"That's some semantics. You were one _minutes_ before I talked to you?"

"No. Me contacting the Matriarchs with information was all true. As is the information. I even informed them that I had worked with the Eclipse."

"Matrons don't usually stick around with mercenaries without being pretty damn good. But I've been looking you up. Low-level government shit, but still, you seemed to be working with the asari government. More than a lackey, at least. You even have some commandos and more than a few acolytes…?"

"That I will not put in danger. I kept my head down while I helped both sides."

"And now you want to turn? For good? Why were you even with the Eclipse?"

Benezia took her time finally stating in that precise way that Aethyta had to appreciate. "They got things done."

"Like smuggling?"

"If they didn't do it, someone else would. And the Eclipse keep order. The rest of the people here, in fact the entire system, you think they care for laws? None can see past their bank accounts. One minute they're on your side, the next they're…what was it you said, throwing your body into a snow bank? All this squabbling, over getting a higher percentage of a return. At least the Eclipse are capable of thinking ahead."

"You should spend some time with my daughter. You and her have the same idea. Except I really do think she cares more about power than necessarily order."

"You have a child?"

"_Children_." Aethyta handed back the bottle. "Blackmail?"

She took it, gracefully. "A change in the system."

"And you were asked to resign?"

"There is no resigning. As you know." T'soni was still holding the glass, loosely, in her hand.

"Cute. To imagine you in that yellow armor."

"I was with intelligence. Gathering information."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "Let me have my fantasies."

"I can give you more than that."

She kept her eyes closed. "You don't need to fuck me to get what you want. I was sent here to take you back to the Matriarchs. And presumably not in chains."

"That isn't—that was not what I meant."

"I heard when you saw my picture, you became smitten."

Benezia's breathing had increased, just the slightest bit. Hard to imagine her snooping around, hacking datapads and terminals. "There is also some truth in that."

Aethyta had to open an eye. A sucker, a complete_ sucker_ for a pretty face. "_Really_?"

"I'm going to regret admitting that, aren't I?"

"'Fraid so." How many, many times had she started a screw this way? With alcohol in both hands and a glance at the bed. An old pattern. "Are you new at this?"

"At what? Melding? Having a lover? Of course not. I'm not some fifty-year-old maiden. But this would be…a foolish idea. A terrible idea."

"Well, thanks. I'm just…not your type?"

Benezia did her best to remain unflappable. "My type?"

"You're into males? Turian males? Hanar females? Don't tell me this is some 'pureblood' prejudice. We're just _fucking_."

Then Aethyta was up, on her feet, feeling stronger than any other time she'd been on this fucked up excuse of a planet. Benezia was nearly backing away from Aethyta. Going to walk into the case Aria had given the darker-skinned asari, who had shoved it into a corner for emergencies. Benezia, acting as though she hadn't started this mess, about three times over. Four, if just wearing that dress counted. "I'd like to keep this as professional as possible."

And that was when that case came open, sending out rifles and spare clips and lubrication and an obscenely large turian dildo in a lurid, somehow_ insulting_ shade of purple.

They both stared at it for what felt like a long moment.

She really should have opened that thing to make sure there hadn't been anything really dangerous in there—Aria as a girl had more than one been prone to pranks that had driven her parents out of their minds. Really should have checked the fucking thing. Rather than deciding to depend on her easily concealed pistol and biotics. No, no, this was left here by my kid. Yeah, there was no way to make this look good. At least nothing had _exploded_. Ridiculous.

As soon as she got out of here, Aethyta was going to strangle her middle daughter.

"I see."

_See what? Why is she looking at me like that? I am…actually embarrassed. Pissed off, and embarrassed. This silence has gone on way too long. Uncomfortable. Can hear the heating working overhead. Just about hear her heartbeat. _

"Alright, Aethyta. We can try this." When that hand, long and beautifully shaped cupped her cheek, she felt like a maiden receiving her first kiss. "Since we are just _fucking_."

Eyes closing and leaning in.

Thank Goddess Benezia was not a spy, or else it would have been really easy to get a shot between the eyes in this state.

But now, of course now, she wanted to disrupt their kissing by talking. It wasn't even dirty talk, as she felt for buttons. That voice on her was nevertheless distracting, almost as hot as her uptight demeanor and that full mouth, her facial markings, those eyes that she wanted to look at for a long time, even if things grew uncomfortable again.

"It's been years since I've been with an asari."

"Not a whole lot's changed."

"They were not much like you however."

She was taller, but not gawky or unwieldy.

From the start, she had a feeling it was going to be better than she'd expected. An asari that knew what to do in the meld was always a good. They _talked_. Okay, gibbered and begged, but still. Words were rare in the meld; it was mostly just dark physical urges. Sloppy. Mouths that could be used for better things would open and the talk ranging from dirty to weird to bland to prayers. Sometimes for the hell of it, even Aethyta would have some fun with her alien lover: 'Oh, yeah, you like that?' 'It's alright, but I'd prefer if you your sister was here, because she really knew how to use that tongue.'

But with Benezia, she could just kiss her. Over and over again. Her taunting Benezia, about how eager she was, met with the matron finally untying the knot around her tongue, and fighting back with a simple but efficient, _shut up and stick your hand_

_there? really, how long's it been? _

_i'm sure you haven't gone more than a week without fucking some unsuspecting asari_

_oh such innocence i have corrupted and i believe you kissed me first_

Being bent in whatever way Benezia wanted. However she wanted. Both still clothed, as horny and impatient, all hands and mouths. It hadn't been that long since she'd last gotten laid (though who knew when Benezia's last time had been), but still she got off fast and easy in one convulsive moment. Both of them. Benezia gasping, still sending little snips of insults concerning Aethyta's habits and past partners. The other asari now deciding to be quiet as they rediscovered where the bed was. This time, she was the one to lead T'Soni.

Again. Foreheads pressed together. Unable to pull away, even to undress so her suit got even more wrinkled and dirtier.

"None had _eyes like yours, brown and dark and with your skin_

One of them was laughing, impossible to tell which, so enmeshed were they. Until Benezia was biting her neck, trying to teach her, _can you take nothing seriously_

_there is little more i take seriously than you. and those tits of yours _

_you have no shame_

_i just have an appreciation for beauty_

_that was almost flattering_

_can i_

_oh fine then you're hopeless_

She just about ripped the top of Benezia's dress off, and all seemed right on this world.

Her tie was grabbed to drag her around. The finest invention every made in the world of fashion. That, and low cut pieces. Even when she was stripped naked by impatient blue hands, Benezia liked her wearing that thing. Another new fact to her companion, but this one actually good.

The lubrication was unnecessary, and Aethyta was too classy to use that dildo. Yet.

It ended when Benezia pushed her way off the tired, exhilarated agent. The younger asari curled up on her side, as Aethyta watched, and wanted a cigarette. She would blow smoke rings up at the ceiling, and hear the matron whine.

She kissed a smooth shoulder, as Benezia tried to fend her off. "I'm becoming sore."

"You learn to do that stuff from those mercenaries? That thing with your tongue, and you sending those visions through the meld? Bet you were real popular with those mercs." She could remember sounding like this after her very first time, shocked and amazed and nothing would be the same. Especially during that history class at the university, knowing that she'd slept with the professor's old ex-bondmate.

"You liked being with the Eclipse, didn't you?"

A regal snort. "You should meet my mother. She's the one that really spent time with mercenaries. And she never worked with any Matriarchs."

Then she rolled over.

After she heard the other asari snoring, Aethyta found herself moving close enough to spoon the warm back.

* * *

Mornings were never a great time for her. It was a time to wake, feeling doomed, entombed and defensive. Thoughts that had been repressed would creep in, and she'd remember the worse part of yesterday. At least there was no hangover, not after one drink, but waking up in that bed alone as her brain reminded her of yesterday, now that was painful. The streaming lights didn't help. Aethyta lay there, feeling every limb sprawled out against the sheets, practically every thread pressed into her. But her back didn't hurt, and that was nice.

"You slept right through room service." Benezia stepped closer from the small table she'd apparently been sitting at. "I had to throw a bedspread over you, but nothing could hide your snoring."

She fluttered her eyelashes, hoping to at least joke Benezia back to bed. "Was it everything you imagined it to be?"

"Similar enough, anyway."

"Hope that was a compliment." She sat up. "Toast?"

"Over here."

It was night when she was on the ball, and able to flirt. Even as a child.

A nice long stretch got a glare, and that was comforting.

"You know why the Matriarchs even care about the Eclipse?"

Benezia was buttering toast, and somehow she managed to make it look like graceful as playing an instrument in the choir. A good instrument too, the one that got lots of solos. "Besides the general law-breaking that often follows them?"

Aethyta rubbed her forehead. "They say the Eclipse gives our race a bad reputation. As opposed to letting maidens go off to work in stripper bars."

She was smiling now, much more relaxed. Aethyta was rather proud of that fact. "Are we sharing more about our pasts now?"

There had been so many moments like this. Of finding pants and trying to scare the headaches away and find words to say. Even with her partners over the years, the serious ones, the fathers of her kids, sometimes she would still feel this way. That growth of silence and wandering eyes.

Only Benezia refused to allow that moment to happen. "This is ridiculous. We're both practically Matriarchs. Fifty more years."

The darker-skinned asari decided to side step wherever this conversation was going. "Exactly. Now is the time to go ahead and screw whatever."

"'Whatever?'"

"Whomever."

"Much better."

"You're the one that was begging."

"I'm not protesting. Coffee?"

"Thanks. Later." She got up, to head to the shower. Yelling over her shoulder. "We should check in with the Matriarchs."

She was in there for five minutes before Benezia decided to join her, and hog the nozzle.

They had to learn verbal communication again, as they found Aethyta's omni-tool. Redress, and come up with a sane story, and she was repeatedly told by Benezia to stop smirking. Looking over the missed messages, this one would be a very late reply.

"What, did Tevos get did kidnapped again?"

"Hey. I only did that once. And I brought her back." Aria's voice was neutral. As though she hadn't practically packed two kinds of bombs in her own Mother's briefcase with only a warning about one.

Yet, Aethyta was mostly amused. A little proud, too, of the quad on her kid. Little like her father, all angry and passionate rather than forgiving and honest. The kid that would call with good news and then ruin it all with some horrible piece of information or ask to be bailed out of some jail on some planet somewhere until Aethyta told her that this was on her head and to find a way out of it by herself—which Aria did by breaking out of that jail. The middle kid, resentful of her older sister who'd become a medical doctor and the youngest, the hapless artist that drifted through life still blissfully happy. But Aria was the best shot in the house, and had the best sense of humor.

Benezia hadn't any kids, and had no idea what it was like to see your child having learned from you. Yourself in their faces, sometimes distorted. Sometimes leaving you wondering what went behind that familiar face.

She was a pathetic, giddy mess. Unable to keep from grinning. Aria would have been so disappointed with her.

"What's that hellhole like? How bad's the weather?"

"It's very blue." Like your eyes, she mouthed to a bemused T'soni.

She'd always enjoyed making others a little uncomfortable, but now, Aethyta was a tad disappointed by the small polite cough and her reply of, "Let's…keep this technical."

"Huh? What's going on—oh." Tevos and the Matriarchs they worked for were hearing every little bit of this. Aethyta could nearly hear them rolling their eyes, light years away. See them pinching the bridges of their noses. 'Of course she slept with our inside agent.'

"So, here's what's going on." She found her cigars, in her bag, and lit one while letting Benezia do all the talking. Dodging questions and gaining points with the others as they appreciated a good political lie.

At least Aethyta was making up her quota in obnoxiousness as she added her own comments while brandished that absurd dildo at Benezia, distracted her as the asari tried to explain her role in all of this mess.

* * *

Aria's shadow stretched out to end up on Tevos' desk. "I just hope, Counselor, that you were not listening in on my Mother trying to get laid."

"Of course not. I simply wanted to make sure they aren't entirely lying to us, and this is the safest way-

"Damnit, where's the volume? Ugh."

"…"

"…I'll have the bugs removed as soon as possible."

* * *

It was the worst thing she'd ever done. The stupidest. For an asari that prided herself on sensibility, for being realistic, for always hedging bets and hardly trusting others, here she was. About to get her damned head shot off.

To win an asari's hand? Her favor?

What type of crap was that?

Dying, in the dumbest way. Hadn't she told her own daughter that going to a crazy length to impress someone was the ultimate mood killer. Never try to hard, look busy and bored and no one will bug you too much, and take it easy with crushes you get because those can kick you on your ass so easily and for nothing really. You will not care about courage when you're dead.

A hypocrite too.

…A hypocrite shimming through fucking walls and vents to get a good shot, unable to hear as Benezia and this supposedly leader of the operative splinter cell hashed things out and circled around each other, watching for weaknesses.

Pathetic, the worry in her gut seeing them.

Benezia had her wrapped around her fingers, and dignity wept.

She'd been tricked, in the way she'd least expected: honesty.

"I need your help," Benezia asked, to cut into Aethyta's babbling of 'really you spent time in Nos Astra, is it still a shithole, were you visiting family'? "Badly.

"No, not like that. Aethyta. Not like that. Please. We're in public, for Athame's sake. I need to leave this place. And to safely do that, we have to strike the Eclipse."

There hadn't even been time to get a plan together, or drop anything off in a safe location. Or talk sense into Benezia. They'd rushed headfirst into this disaster of a fuck-up.

Fucked, and fucked over as she hadn't been since a starry-eyed maiden.

…And still dragging along this thrice-damned suitcase with her.

Going into who-knew-how much danger, going to die on this planet, she just knew, for a crazy matron that had lied to her. That was currently fighting with another asari, like they were old bondmates, that's how badly the insults were flying. Not even biotics yet, although that would always flare up when you got a bunch of pissed off asari together.

Little bits of the conversation came through as she crawled, shoving her kit in front of her.

"As though we didn't have a ODS of you two. I doubt the Matriarchs would be pleased to hear about you lying to them."

Goddamnit. This entire planet was made up of microphones and hidden bugs. More people had probably seen them having sex than the asaris on that Vaenia holovid. Not that she necessarily minded—not really, too much—but T'soni was going to be pissed off at the rumors. There were probably copies of it floating around, to be picked up by unsuspecting information brokers on the extranet if the Eclipse merc's terminals were broken into. Aria probably already had a copy, for blackmail.

"I thought you had better taste than sleeping with one of the Matriarchs little toys, T'soni? What happened?"

At least she'd traded the heels for something marginally more comfortable.

Benezia had tried to at least warn her, this time. 'I have no idea how many mercenaries might be in there, but they will hopefully be eager to run. It's the leader—Danya, that we have to look out for."

Leader of the splinter group in bright armor, sneering at T'soni down there. Benezia'd had a feeling who it was all along, from her 'intelligent' work. A politician most definitely. But one that could fight. Aethyta watched and moved in closer. No sniper rifle either, of course not, that would be too useful.

She would have traded half her fingers for her old shotgun—even if it made using said shotgun awkward.

Aethyta could only move forward. Except when she disbelievingly found herself in a dead end, despite the supposedly accurate map readout on her omni-tool that Benezia had provided. Fourteen hundred or whatever years between them, and shit like this would follow them until they were dead. The little things that made you want to rip your own cranial crests out, or better yet, someone else's. Like Tevos, for sending her here, or the pretty liars down there or whoever had nudged her down this path, maybe her own parents that had decided a Pyrrhic victory was better than just learning to fucking live with things—

Athame, Enkindlers, whatever power that might exist and actually be paying attention right now, but she wanted to go to her kids and their daughters and simply pass out in a safe place for a while. Alone, because right now that seemed the safest bet rather than some capricious matron that had only wanted a distraction for a few hours because Aethyta was sick of that, really, she was. Just doing what exactly, going from one planet to another and growing furious and sick of orders she couldn't and didn't _want_ to bring herself to follow anymore.

Another thing she'd warned her kids against: bone-headed rage that destroyed everything in front of them with their biotics. Power, but always with control.

The two asari narrowed avoided being hit with about half of the interior of this roof. Leaving shreds to cover the exposed skeleton of this building, and already the cold air was coming in because the word Pyrrhic had been in her head. Going to die cold and angry and having to look at Benezia's shocked face that maybe was a little impressed, but oh, why the fuck did she care about that.

That stupid kit hadn't been swept up, somehow, and Aethyta shoved it carelessly out using her hand, biotics cracking the air. It landed near the two surprised looking-damn-stupid-asari, as she lowered herself to the ground. There was a peace to simply giving into that rage, no matter what she'd told her kids when they were little and having their first fights on the playground.

Pretty surprising lilac biotics flicked out to snatch the kit. "And what is this?" The Danya asari, purple and dark and pretty, and so obviously with a past history with Benezia, if not lover than her old boss. You could practically smell the tension from those two, read it all over their body language because nothing had that same anger as when you fought with someone you'd trusted. All they needed was a frustrated asari kid trying to calm them down, and this was Aethyta's folks all over again. There was nothing new, only the same bullshit with different names.

Another thing that T'soni had failed to mention, this past history that made Aethyta wonder why exactly they wanted her dead again. The truth this time, please. Was this all some insanely messy break-up, why was she not even surprised? Haven't been with an asari in a while, her ass. Or was that part of the reason these two were glaring at each other, before Aethyta had decided to break up that moment—and what would have happened if she'd kept quiet, if she'd slipped away, leaving Benezia behind? Would these two have made up, and really why feel any jealousy over that, fuck? Or would one of them be dead, maybe both of them?

A heroic idiotic charge, worth it to see Benezia's increase in respect that would last as long at it took for one of them to be killed/maimed.

But now at least there would be a fight, and that would be the end to all of this. Dead, or they could leave, but at least a decision would be made.

Benezia paused, blue eyes meeting Aethyta's. They didn't need any physical bond to read each other's minds.

_Is it still in there— _

_Yep._

A simple grimace on that face she knew too well: _of course it is._

"Now why would you bother bringing this here, I can only wonder— " The matron turned the latches the wrong way.

Aethyta barely had time to shove T'soni towards the ground.

* * *

Security had definitely gotten tighter, but not enough for someone with credits and connections to sneak off of.

It was going to be interesting to explain this whole mess to the Matriarchs. And Aria would want to make cracks about the video she probably had, and about her gifts. Both of which had blown up in her mother's face. At least the explosion had taken care of the purple gift, because that being found along with the bodies would have been a strange thing to add to her reputation.

Their ride back to the asari homeworld was mostly quiet. Mostly taking turns looking over the controls to make sure nothing was about to explode. While the other rested in the back, taking light painkiller. They took turns changing the other's bandages and nothing happened, for better or worse.

Aethyta had been the one to be dragged out and slapped back into consciousness; Benezia making up for last time when the darker-skinned asari had dumped snow on her to wake her up. "We need to leave-you neglected to mention the part about that suitcase having explosives in it."

Her response had been coughing up purple blood rather than a grumble of, "Bitch later." Then she'd lost unconsciousness and awoke on some crappy little ship. Probably not being kidnapped. At this time, Aethyta hadn't cared much. Then she'd heard Benezia coming in to check on her. Talking to her didn't help make Aethyta feel any sort of victory, even as T'soni told the asari lying there where they were headed, and what the plan was. Already seeking to gain control of the situation and for once, Aethyta was fine with not arguing and taking the offered soup, seeing the bandages on the other's face.

She rubbed around a new bruise on her forehead, looking out over Thessia. Aethyta couldn't say she'd missed it much, but there it was. Stable and secure, as much as any place was. Hell of a lot better than the place they'd left. Better than Nos Astra too, for that matter.

Seeing Aria meet Benezia, in whatever capacity, that would be funny.

It was the little things that made her lean back in this pilot seat and not mind the pain in her back. That, and the fact that maybe Benezia might be warming up to her. Since she kept wanting to know how she felt, if she was hungry, did she need help?

_Sucker. A new bondmate, is that where you see this going?_

_Nah, course not. But maybe a friend. That would be nice. Something new, rather than the normal crap I have to deal with._

At least there was a souvenir from all this.

She finally asked over her shoulder as Benezia woke up, "…can we keep the holovid?"

And was met with the reply of, "Get rid of the ODS, Aethyta."

* * *

_Even before she'd put her key into the lock, she'd known that Benezia was gone. Maybe a function of their bonding. She'd lost a lot of bondmates over the years, and this felt not unlike that void. _

_She knew already, but still went through the apartment. A note somewhere? Was that too much? _

_Her stuff was all gone, and Aethyta wished that had been a surprise. _

_Benezia was always dependable. She might have told, in that oblique way or hers, what she was planning. Really, there were no surprises here. There hadn't been any warnings, no exactly, but constant conversations, arguments that never ended but only paused for them to fuck and separate from each other for a while._

_But Nezzy had never taken _all_ her stuff, regardless of how bad the fight was. There had always been small tokens kept, certain dresses and paperwork kept that was a tiny sign that she still cared. _

_Now she'd even removed the baby things that they'd bought. Over the extranet, using fake names. _

_In a warm bed, a year ago. "I'd like to have a child, one day."_

_Barely opening her eyes. "With me?"_

"_Even if we're both Matriarchs. And it will mean the poor kid is stuck with two asari parents."_

"_You think too much." The first time Benezia had ever said such a thing. Though her smile was one Aethyta was familiar with. _

"…_and the age, fuck, changing diapers and chasing a toddler around, dealing with a teen again…"_

_Later, years and decades later. Those blue eyes. Black. "There are things in our own race that should still be passed on. Regardless of the prejudice."_

_Their relationship still hidden, the pregnancy still hidden for months and months behind those robes. To Aethyta's resentment. 'It's never enough, for you, is it?' The arguments that circled around until they went up their own ass._

_But she had wanted that, she had wanted them to always have that moment, sleeping together in a bed. With perhaps a blue-or-browned eyed baby in the next room. Hadn't Benezia touched her face and told her that she wanted their daughter to take after her, to learn what she knew, to be blessed with Aethyta's presence and skills and wit? She'd wanted that child in her arms, one that hopefully would take after T'soni. That daughter that would laugh with Benezia's dry voice and not grow up to need bail money or tuition for medical school yet, that would follow them around demanding candy and scream at them when they put her to bed. _

_Years of this, years more of this peace as she'd found with other bondmates. _

_It hurt to lose Benezia, but the kid was worse. Who will teach her to crack jokes and bring into terminals and make half-burned fish the way Nezzy liked and had never perfected? Who will teach her to fight properly, to butt heads and use her teeth and her biotics and to fix holes in the walls and to call when she inevitably has a rough and tumble time as a maiden and needs someone to pick her up because she's made a terrible mistake? She will need someone for that, won't she? _

_No, not when she had Benezia. Benezia, who always had a plan and would be a hell of a lot better a parent than her. Obviously. Aethyta sat down in the emptied apartment, hers rather than theirs, rather than going after T'soni. What really would be the point? She couldn't make her bondmate stay, and wouldn't it be easier on the child to grow up without a parent that got into bar brawls and was related to the Aria of Omega and couldn't avoid an argument to save her life?_

_Except now. Now, Aethyta didn't want to fight. Not as much as she wanted her attempt at a family back, but still. Benezia will make a better mother than she would have a father. Hadn't Benezia listed off her flaws, the worries she'd had? _

_The child will be alright so long as she had Benezia looking out for her. Probably luckier, safer. She will be sweet and mature and funny and won't have to worry about concussions because Benezia will watch her like a hawk. Or wonder why her dad's drunk again or what's wrong with her other siblings and why did she have to asari parents, why did the other children call her names and shun her?_

_No matter what her other flaws as a parent, as a partner, all the stupid shit over the past eight hundred years, she'd never lost a child before._


End file.
